Radio frequency (RF) spectrum is a critical resource upon which many people across the world rely on for their safety, employment, and entertainment. Technological advances are making further uses of RF spectrum possible, increasing demand for spectrum and fueling competition among government, public, and commercial sectors for access. In the interest of all it is important to make the use of RF spectrum efficient.
Spectrum is a renewable resource that is finite in any instant of time. However, through its different dimensions of use (i.e, space, time, frequency and bandwidth), spectrum can be distributed to many users simultaneously. The process of distributing spectrum to users is spectrum management. Traditionally, this function has been performed globally through international agreements and nationally by government administrations. Bands of spectrum are divided into allocations that are designated to support particular services. The allocations are subdivided into allotments that may be used by administrations in specified geographic areas. National administrations may further allot the spectrum into channels, specify the conditions of their use, and assign (a.k.a. license) them to users. Historically, the growth in spectrum requirements was accommodated through technology that made the higher frequency bands available for use. Little unassigned spectrum remains, and as such, spectrum management is now the business of reallocating, re-allotting, and reassigning spectrum. This places government, public, and commercial interests in tension, as each has a perceived need for spectrum access and operational and financial stakes in the decisions that are made.